Caminos de Otoño
by Beautiful Maniac
Summary: Cuando el otoño llega tambien llegan los recuerdos del amor imposible. Y si una pequeña posibilidad brilla ¿Lucharias hasta el final por lograr algo que es prohibido para el mundo? ReixTakao


** Caminos de Otoño **

Octubre ha llegado y con el también ha llegado la nostalgia para un chico que camina sin rumbo, sus ojos dorados no dejan de ver el suelo tapizado de hojas amarillentas de los árboles, aun que estaba en casa, deseaba con todo su corazón estar en Japón para por lo menos poder ver a la persona que amaba. Hacia tanto que se habían despedido, aquel día en el aeropuerto, antes de que el vuelo para China saliera, se dijeron sus ultimas palabras de despedida, el no quería llorar al saberse separado de la persona de quien estaba enamorado, no quería separarse de Takao…

Flash back

-El….el vuelo sale en 10 minutos…verdad?- Takao dejaba ver su semblante triste al estar en el aeropuerto para despedir a uno de sus mejores amigos, a Rei.

-Si…Takao….yo…yo quiero….q..quiero decirte algo…- El neko-jin se sentía nervioso al intentar confesarle al moreno sobre sus sentimientos hacia el, pero las dudas y el miedo lo reprimían, la verdad era que estaba ansioso por que Takao supiera la verdad pero también temía por el rechazo de este hacia el, lo peor seria si Takao lo odiara por eso.

-Que es lo que me quieres decir?- Takao no comprendía por que de un momento a otro Rei se había sonrojado, pero por alguna razón le agradaba la imagen que tenia frente a el, el neko-jin con sus mejillas rojas, la mirada fija en el suelo, completamente nervioso, ni siquiera el comprendía por que le agradaba tanto eso, pero suponía que era simplemente que le agradaba su amigo, eso es normal ¿no?

-B…bueno….veras….yo, yo desde hace mucho….desde hace mucho yo..- Al ir diciendo esto se acerco mas a Takao, aun no levantaba la mirada, pero podía sentir que el moreno lo miraba un poco sorprendido, justo en el momento en el que liberaba las palabras que tanto había querido decirle llego un inoportuno Max, agitado por la carrera que dio para alcanzar al neko-jin antes de que partiera

-Perdón por no llegar antes- Max no pudo ver la mirada fulminante de Rei hacia el por haber roto tan perfecto momento, pero decidió dejarlo por la paz ya que de todas formas no quería perder la amistad de Takao, quería que al menos algo los uniera aun que eso significara callar por siempre, por lo menos eso debía hacer ahora que su oportunidad perfecta se había esfumado por culpa de Max

-Por que tardaste?- Takao miraba divertido a Max que con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas trataba de tomar aire

-Lo lamento, desperté muy tarde, así que vine lo mas rápido que pude, por lo menos sirvió la tremenda carrera por que pude venir a despedirme de Rei- A lo cual sonrió al neko-jin al decir esto ultimo, Rei por su parte ya no quería asesinar a Max después de escuchar aquello

-Pasajeros del vuelo 7053 con destino a Hong Kong favor de abordar por el anden 2-

-Bien, debo irme ya, ese es mi vuelo- el neko-jin no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro al saber que ese era el ultimo momento que vería a Takao, se sentía mal, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero ahora no podría hacerlo, así que solo se limito a abrazarlo, haciendo creer que era solo un abrazo de despedida

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, pero me escribirás verdad?- Takao aun no se separaba del abrazo, de hecho correspondía con el mismo entusiasmo de Rei

-Claro, lo haré- Rei realmente no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, después de todo, que le escribiría? Que se moría por estar con el, que lo volvía loco su ausencia, claro que nunca podría escribir eso.

Cuando se separaron de su abrazo se despidió de Max de una forma menos emotiva, y se dirigió al anden sin mirar hacia atrás debido a que ya se le comenzaba a hacer borrosa la vista por las lagrimas que aun trataba de reprimir

Fin del Flash back

-…Takao……..- Mirando al cielo, pensando que el caer de las hojas otoñales era igual a como fueron cayendo los sueños e ideales que tenia con Takao, no pudo evitar soltar algunas silenciosas lagrimas antes de emprender de nuevo su camino dirigiéndose a su aldea, no quería que nadie, sobretodo Mariah, le preguntaran nada sobre lo que le pasaba, el ya conocía el estilo tan fastidioso de la chica para enterarse de las cosas, pero que mas podía hacer, ella era como su hermana, nunca podría enfadarse con ella, al menos no mucho.

Al llegar la chica antes mencionada llego a toda velocidad hasta donde se encontraba Rei y dando saltos alrededor de el le hablaba completamente emocionada

-Rei!, Rei!, Rei!, recibiste correo!, es de tu amigo, es de Takao!, no te alegra?- Ante tal información no pudo hacer mas que abrir los ojos a todo lo que daban, desde que regreso a su aldea habían pasado ya 4 meses y no tenia noticias de Takao ni de nadie mas, y ahora de la nada recibe correspondencia de el.

-D..donde…esta lo que me llego?- Sentía perfectamente como su cuerpo temblaba pero debía ser discreto ya que tenia a Mariah frente a el y a media aldea viéndolos, mas que nada por el escándalo que armaba la chica.

-Aquí la tengo- Dijo deteniendo su escándalo por un momento para extenderle a Rei una carta.

Rei la tomo y se quedo un momento contemplándola, muchos recuerdos de Takao llegaron a su mente pero fue despertado por un nuevo escándalo de Mariah

-Rei!, Rei!, no la vas a abrir?, no la vas a leer?, hazlo!, anda!- Rei solo atinaba a mirarla levantando una ceja

-Bien, la leeré, pero lo haré mas tarde- Dicho esto comenzó a caminar con dirección a su casa, mientras Mariah seguía molestándolo

-Oh! vamos Rei! yo también quiero saber que escribió, anda!, léela, si?- Detuvo sus vueltas para mirar al neko-jin con ojitos de gatito claramente falsos.

-Sabes que conmigo eso nunca funciona Mariah, ya te dije que la leeré mas tarde- Con aquel comentario Mariah hizo un berrinche pero aun así no se despegaba de Rei.

Pero por algún milagro Lee iba caminando cerca de ellos sin un rumbo fijo y al divisarlos pudo ver a sus dos amigos

-Mariah, si sigues caminando hacia atrás solo conseguirás caerte- Lee aviso sin mucha preocupación a Mariah para después mirar a Rei, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírse en ese momento de la expresión del neko-jin, era como una suplica silenciosa para que alejara a la fastidiosa chica de el, pero sin mas decidió ayudar un poco a su amigo.

-Saben, me han dado ganas de practicar un poco con el beyblade pero no encuentro a Kevin, Mariah, podrías practicar conmigo?- Y con aquellas palabras casi mágicas la chica dejo por fin a Rei para ahora molestar a Lee, aun que el neko-jin se sentía agradecido con su amigo, no podía evitar compadecerlo por el tormento que se acababa de echar encima.

AL llegar a su hogar se dirigió como rayo a su habitación para leer la carta la cual decía lo siguiente:

"Hola Rei.

Perdona que no te haya escrito en tanto tiempo, pero tú sabes, desde que el abuelo decidiera que Daichi viviera con nosotros no he tenido ni un solo momento de paz, realmente ese mocoso me saca de mis casillas, pero bueno, eso no era lo que quería decirte.

Realmente me dejaste intrigado con lo que me querías decir en el aeropuerto, pero ya no pudiste hacerlo, bueno, en fin, el señor Dickenson esta aquí en Japón y me ha contactado, dice que quiere hacer una reunión para celebrar un reencuentro de los Blade Breakers.

Realmente me gustaría mucho que vinieras, tengo muchas ganas de volver a hablar contigo, pero sobretodo….darte una paliza por no haberme escrito en todo este tiempo como te pedí que lo hicieras (una pequeña gotita resbalo por la cabeza de Rei tras leer lo anterior).

Espero que vengas, aquí te envió un pasaje de avión que me dejo para ti el señor Dickenson, te extraño mucho

Takao Kinomiya"

Ahora tenia todo para regresar a Japón, la excusa ideal, y sobretodo, otra oportunidad para expresarle a Takao sus sentimientos….y esta vez no dejaría pasar esto por nada del mundo

Continuara…

Espero que les agrade este fic, es el primero que publico aqui, please, dejenme saber su opinion en el review o al mail.

Nos vemos pronto

Myk Wong


End file.
